Sealing The Deal
by luv2write0205
Summary: Olivia is working late at Special Victims and decides to express her more than professional feelings towards her boss in quite a pleasant way… Benson/Cragen and touch of Olivia/Alex femslash...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Law and Order SVU or any of the characters on the show…

**Summary: **Olivia is working late at Special Victims and decides to express her more than professional feelings towards her boss in quite a pleasant way…

**Authors Note: **This is my first SVU fic and I am totally unsure about how it came out, but please read and let me know what you thought. You probably know that I only write Criminal Minds, but I decided to give this fandom a try… Takes place before the season 13 finale… Uncommon couple, but that was the whole point. :)

"_Love is not only something you feel, it is something you do."  
-David Wilkerson_

***~OoO*~**

**Sealing the Deal**

Olivia Benson sat at her desk, completely inundated with work. Piles of files were stacked up in front of her desk, files that she had to finish by the end of tonight.

'_Captain really did me in this time' _Olivia thought. Looking around her, she took in the fact that the entire office was pretty much empty, all except Captain Cragen's office. His light was still on and Olivia could see her boss' bald head through the glass window.

Olivia sighed, thinking about the man in question. He had stolen her heart years ago, long before she had dated Elliot, her former partner, and Alex, when she had tried uncovering her wild side as a lesbian, but it hadn't felt the same. The romance just wasn't there like it was when she thought about her captain.

Whenever she thought about her boss, her heart would beat faster than ever and she would feel a tingling deep in her stomach. Her palms would feel sweaty and all of her fantasies and dreams about him would come flooding back to her memory. She remembered her breakup with Alex. Their relationship had lasted only two months. After all, Alex had figured out her feelings towards their captain fairly quickly.

_Flashback_

"_That red dress looks completely stunning on you", Alex exclaimed, playing with a piece of blonde hair while staring at her dark haired girlfriend. _

"_Thanks, Alex. I'm glad that you actually acknowledge the things I wear, unlike Fin, who tells me I look like a hooker" Olivia answered with a slightly irritated look on her face._

_Alex smirked. "But Liv, I have to admit that that dress makes you look extra sexy". She wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist, the couple rocking back and forth in rhythm with each other._

_Seeing Olivia deep in thought, Alex leaned down and brushed her lips against her girlfriend's, feeling her friend's stiffness at her touch._

"_Liv, what's wrong, babe?" Alex asked, looking into Olivia's chocolate brown eyes and seeing the thoughtful look that remained there. Alex gently ran her hand through her friend's silky, dark brown locks with a light angel touch._

"_Nothing" Olivia replied a little too quickly._

"_Come on. I know you better than that" Alex said. "I mean come on. We've been dating for two months. We've experienced all of the wild, sexy, dirty things that any couple has gone through. Tell me what's up. I'll understand"._

_Olivia sighed. "It's Cragen. He's stolen my heart, if that's the type of confession that you were looking to hear from me". Alex looked surprised for about a moment until she met Olivia's eyes and replied in a low voice._

"_Olivia, that's not a bad thing. I'm not mad that you found love outside of our relationship. I always hoped that the two of you would act sooner, but it's about time that you both open your eyes to each other's feelings. I mean we're cops, Liv. We figured it out a long time ago"._

_Olivia nodded. "I'm sorry, Alex. I feel bad about ending this wonderful relationship between us. You're great in bed too, if that makes you feel any better"._

_Alex smirked. "Well that stroked my ego, Olivia. But please, go after him. If you don't act soon, you won't have the chance to. Now go"._

_Olivia stepped forward to hug her girlfriend and the two kissed for a while until Olivia decided that she needed to go._

"_Thanks so much for being cool about this, Alex. You're the best" Olivia told the blonde, who smiled at the brunette in front of her._

_End Flashback_

Olivia knew that Alex would literally be shoving her towards Captain Cragen's office right now, if she were still here. Taking another look around the empty office, Olivia picked up her files and knocked on her boss' office door.

"Come in" Captain Cragen announced, seeing the door open and Olivia standing in the doorway, holding a bunch of files in one of her hands. Her tanned body shone in the light of his office and he caught himself staring at the brunette.

"Benson, I didn't expect to see you there" he began. His eyebrows rose upward when Olivia closed his office door and began to shut the shades of his office.

Turning around, she gave him a saucy look. "Don't worry about anything, Captain Cragen. I am always doing the unexpected". Olivia stepped towards her boss to do the undeniable. Finally, her wish was coming true, something she never thought possible. That was definitely something to remember…

***~OoO*~**

"_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."  
-H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

***~OoO*~**

**Thanks so much for reading. This was kind of short, but I hoped it was liked.**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
